The Beggining of the End
by Nickole Riddle
Summary: NEW TITLE! Harrys grandparents have betrayed him and the rest of the wizarding world... What have they done and what will happen to our saviour when faced with this betrayal...It's a slash or will be if I continue...oh and this is AU sort of


**AN: Hi um new story rating is for my own safety. Sorry if this seems the same as some one else's story I just started writing I may never add anything to this so I need reviews if you want me to continue this… It's my first Fan Fic like this I think, and for once there will be no original characters. I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, enemies, or acquaintances… Hope you like it!**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

** Sometimes I wonder is it really worth it? All the pain and suffering, and still we've got nothing to show. Every time Voldemort takes one step forward we take two steps back. Every Summer you send me back to hell, 'It's the safest place for you,' you say. I may be safe from Voldemort, but what makes me safe from them. From the monsters that live in this house that I am forced to call Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. What makes me safe from my nightmares, from myself? You think I'm safe here, but I'm going crazy.**

** Everything hurts; Vernon has found a new income, me. He sends Aunt Petunia and Dudley away for a few hours on the pretense of a business deal he's got to make. He makes a business deal all right by selling my body to the highest bidder to do what ever they please with me for one to three hours. He makes me dress in tight black leather pants and a tight white T-shirt to meet them in. It's morning time to make them their breakfast; I go downstairs and make eggs, bacon, toast, and biscuits. After I'm done serving them they make me answer the door as some one has been knocking for the last two minutes. **

** I open the door and there he is the Devil himself, standing in a muggle suit looking very much like his younger more human body had looked. **

** "Wha…..how….who….why?" I manage to stutter before Vernon yells.**

** "BOY! Who is it?" Vernon yelled at me.**

** I come out of my daze shaking. Voldemort pushed past me. "So this is the boy you mentioned. Has absolutely no manners, I can see why you send him to that school." **

** "Ah, Mr. Riddle you're a bit early." Vernon said. "Boy what are you waiting for get Mr. Riddle a plate and something to drink!"**

** "Yes Uncle Vernon. What would you like o drink Mr. Riddle?" I manage to choke out. "We have: Pumpkin juice, water, and tea, unless you want something alcoholic." I'm babbling I know, but let's face it I could be dead any minute.**

** "Tea will be fine, and I expect it to be made from scratch." He answers cutting me off. I'm shocked doesn't he think I'll poison him or something, but the smirk on his face and the next words he said made the question die on my lips. "You will of course join me boy." Voldemort said not specifying what he meant.**

** "What do you mean Mr. Riddle? Do you mean join your cause or join you for tea?" I asked filling my voice with false courage and bravery.**

** "Why my dear boy I'm here to speak with your uncle about a buissnes deal." Riddle replies. I pale and I'm shakeing as I make tea for both of us. He waits for me to drink and swallow from my own cup before drinking his own.**

** When he is done he tips his cup over on the saucer and I can't help but wonder if he took Divination as a student. "What do you see boy?" he asks handing me his cup. I pale when I see the smirk on his face and know whatever it is it doesn't bode well for the wizarding world. I look into the cup and see the grim...**

** "S...Sirius!" I can't help but say. He's shocked that he got that reaction.**

** "Ah, so that mutt godfather of yours must have an animagus form like the grim. Hmmm, well that explains why it was so hard to get him out of the way. Oh well that doesn't matter now! This cup of tea has determined your relatives fates that and touching something that's mine. You see your grandparents made a deal with me in return for their safety they would give me their first grandchild to be my mate. And now I've come to claim my prize only to find out from Lucious that it's broken." He say pulling his wand out. "Now Harry be a good boy and go get your things."**

** I look at him like he's crazy after finding out I go another person killed plus the orders threat they burned all my things except for parchment a quill and Hedwig, they even burned my wand. "I can't do that Voldemort." I say simply.**

** "And why not?" he asks me calmly.**

** "Because they burnt everything but some parchment a quill and my owl..." I say looking down at my feet. My head suddenly explodes into pain as it finally hits Tom just how much these muggles did to me. I fall to my knees it hurts so bad. But I don't cry out the first thing I was taught when I got 'home' don't scream. He starts by casting the cruciatus on Vernon, that hurts like hell, he held it for only a few seconds before turning it on Dudley. By this time I let out a whimper and cringe when he turns to look at me expecting to get smacked. Instead he forces himself to calm down and an almost loving expression comes on his face I don't remember ever seeing a look like that it wasn't lust and it wasn't motherly.**

** "I'll have to have Severus make you a better potion then the one he slipped you before you left school. One that won't hurt you at all...I suppose until then I'll have to lock these three in the dungeons. Now go get your owl as I prepare things here." He says carressing my cheek I'm so shocked I don't even argue with him.**

** I hurry up to my room and see Hedwigs back with a letter no doubt telling me the same things and none of them even realize I'm being taken...Mundungus must be on Harry watching duty... I usher Hedwig into her cage and put the letter in my pocket to later see if I'm right. I then go back downstairs. the Dursleys are already gone and a Death Eater stands beside a message in blood that read, ' I'll Do What You Couldn't And I'll Make Them All Pay!' Okay I think Lord Voldemort most feared dark Lord of the century is going to go on a killing spree just because some muggles rapped me how wierd... "I'm ready." I say calmly handing Hedwig to the Death Eater before passing out from a loss of blood...turns out I wasn't quite healed from the last guy.**

** Next thing I know I wake up with Snape looming over me and I fall out of the bed I'm in.**

**AN: Well that's it for now tell me what you think give sugestions however I must ask that you not flame me please...I can take constructive criticism but if your just going to say i'm sick and perverted don't bother.**


End file.
